This invention relates to hand tool holders and more specifically to a portable, decorator, hanging tool holder. In this application, where reference is made to a tool holder, let it be understood the inventor is referring to a hand tool holder, and let it be understood the type of hand tools referred to are of the species of construction and maintenance small hand tools such as hammers, pliers and screwdrivers and the like to differentiate from other hand tools such as power tools, cutlery, etc.
Hand tools are a necessity wherever people live and work. Some of the problems of storing, transporting and general access to these tools have been mitigated by devices provided by the prior art. However, these devices have failed to provide a tool storage holder with versatility. Heretofore, hanging tool holders have been complex, unwieldly, inartistic, inelegant and immovable. They are only appropriately hung in basements, garages or other working areas. Further, there is the awkwardness of dislodging the individual tools from the holder, often requiring the use of both hands, then the awkwardness of transporting them, and the necessary accessories, to the work location. Many trips must be made to the holder in order to utilize it. Where storage areas are not available, such as in apartments and small offices, etc., it is impossible to utilize any sort of hanging tool holder and, consequently, tools must be stuffed into already crowded closets and drawers.
The need for a tool holder which can be displayed in the living quarters of a home, and especially in apartments where storage space is lacking, inspired the present invention.